


Swarkles *HIMYM fan fic

by Black_Blooded



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Barbin, Gen, swarkles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Blooded/pseuds/Black_Blooded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swarkles: SwarleyXSparkles.... Barbin: BarneyXRobin.... and whatever else ship name that has been created from this one true pairing!!<br/>It is impossible to not see/feel the chemistry between Robin and Barney, from the start it was like they could tell they each had a pull towards each other. But will it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

WARNING

Firstly, I marked this story as mature because; well, to put it simply... Barney's in it. How could it not be?

Secondly, this story does not necessarily follow along with the How I Met Your Mother story line. There may be changes or slight quirks that can even go unnoticed. So if you are a fanatic about perfection, please don't say 'that never happened or Robin/Barney would never do that.' I am most likely aware and changed this to fit MY story.

It may be crucial to read a note of mine at times for clarifications among other things. If anything, you can always message me and I'll be more than happy to answer. 

More than anything I want you, my readers to be happy. So hit me up with concerns, I love to help.

Lastly, if you ship Robin with Ted or with another person, or Barney with some one else... you will most likely not like this story.

That is all. Happy Reading!


	2. The Pity Party

There is no specific point in the seasons that I picture this taking place in. They have been friends for a year a so. The storyline has been changed and I will inform as we go. Work with me here, guys.

Happy Reading!

Barney's POV

MacLaren's Pub. Home to a weird mixture of super hot girls in tight tank tops but yet still had the chance of being dangerously close to borderline-crazy. But always a good spot for a late night pick me up, if you know what I mean.

I was sat at a table with two chairs, stuck looking longingly at a booth to my left. I guess you could say it was "The Booth". The booth where me and my best friends; Ted, Lily, Marshall, and... Robin, usually sat.

'Oh, stop it!' I thought as I mentally thumped myself. I tried not to think of them when I was picking up girls. If I did, I would feel this overwhelming guilt that surrounded me just as it was starting to now. But, this only got close to unbearable when I thought of Robin. I didn't know why, just that it did.

I mentally shook myself once more. Focus. 

I looked around me seeing a dark haired girl walking with her back towards me. Robin? She flips her hair and I see her face. No, not Robin.

Why was I doing this? I shouldn't have come to MacLaren's, I always think of her here. 

I had just gotten back from Ted's apartment about half an hour ago and, I don't know, I felt needy. So I decided to make some lucky lady's night legendary. She's welcome. I just have to pick her out first. 

I am about to stroll up to a girl when I notice what she's wearing as I check her out. That blazer looks like the one Robin has. OK, turn around! 

I sit back down in my chair for what feels like the upteenth time and sigh. I straighten my back once I come up with a plan. I'll just steer clear of any one who looks like Robin. Why would I need to in the first place? Don't ask me. I was being a complete idiot at the moment.

My mind is set as I see a blond chick with big boobs. Were those fake? Only one way to find out.

I change my demeanor from focused to shameful and hesitant. I go strolling (more like stumbling) over to the bar seat next to her and slide in.

I call this: The Pity Party. And it's a sketchy one I'm not too sure about.

"Give me something that'll make me forget this night ever happened." I say lamely to the bartender when he looks at me. He nods and walks away as I sigh dramatically.

The blonde surprises me when she takes the initiative. "Hey, why the long face?" She says delicately.

I heave my shoulders to slump. "Oh, you know... it's stupid." I mumble.

"I'm all ears." She says with a smile. Well, apparently that's not all she is.

"I just... oh, I feel so stupid. I knew I shouldn't try online dating." She raises her eyebrows but lets me continue. "When my girlfriend broke up with me, I knew that I needed to get back out there and stop sulking around. But look where it got me." I smile halfheartedly. "Stood up." My voice cracked purposely.

"Oh, hun. It's okay." She placed a hand on my shoulder lovingly. The bartender brings me a drink, I gulp it gratefully.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you this. You're just such a good listener. Something about your eyes," I leaned closer. "They seem so trusting." She blushed right on cue. I turned away slightly to look down again. "You wanna' know the worst, most stupid part of it all?" I was throwing my fishing line. She nodded enthusiastically. "I told the guys at the firm that I was, uh, getting lucky tonight." I turned away shamefully yet again.

"The firm?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I'm the head of this big law firm upstate." 

She looks at me appreciatively. "I see."

Here's the sketchy part. "Well, it was kind of a bet too... winner gets a thousand dollars."

It's as if money signs replace her eyes momentarily. She thinks for a moment after appraising me. "Tell you what," She says seductively, biting the bait. "Why don't we go back to my place," She touches my knee. "where I can...cheer you up?" She bats her eyelashes at me. 

I smile slightly. "I would like that." And so we pay for the drinks, get up and walk out with her arm around my back supportively.

Hook line and sinker.


End file.
